one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyde Kido vs Mikaela Hyakuya
Interlude One Minute Melee where we have two fighters no research and 60 seconds One Minute Melee Pre-Fight Hyde was walking around in the Hollow Night looking for someone, however he bumped into a person he never met before, and that person is Mikaela Hyakuya. "I'm sorry!" Hyde told Mikaela as he gave him a scowl, as he walked away. However, Mikaela started to feel hunger, and pain. He trained to restrain it, but it grew much faster. Mikaela looked towards Hyde and rushed towards him. Hyde was quick to react, as he ducked down, and slashed at Mikaela's torso diagonally. However towards his surprise he healed. Hyde got into his fighting as he notice Mikaela was drinking red liquid, he know it was blood. Mikaela turned around, and looked at Hyde with a blank expression. "Mind telling why you attacked me?" Hyde questioned Mikaela. however, Mikaela seemed to amused by this. (Cue: JJBA: Eyes of Heaven Jotaro's BGM) "Human I don't have to tell you!" Mikaela told Hyde as starts to walk passed him, however Hyde swung his blade at Mikaela who blocked it with his sword. both of them clashed blades until they locked blades. "If this is how you want to die than so be it!" Mikaela told as Hyde is his blade turns red from drinking his blood. HEAVEN OR HELL DIVIDE!!! Fight Hyde, and Mikaela rushed towards each other as they clash blades left, and right, however, Hyde jumped over Mikaela as he attempted to strike at him with his blade, but Mikaela blocked his strikes, as they locked blades again. Both of them jumped back a few feet as they sprinted towards again as clash strikes again at high speeds. Mikaela, and Hyde were dueling on equal terms as both of them cut each others arm. However Mikaela's wound healed, and Hyde's did not. Hyde, and Mikaela ran towards each other as they clashed blades again, however, Hyde was able to slash Mikaela twice with his blade, but Mikaela got one slash on Hyde. Hyde, and Mikaela locked blades again as they started strike at each other left, and right. Mikaela was impressed that a human was keeping up with him. Hyde kept on striking as all of his strike clashed with Mikaela's Mikaela attempted to kick Hyde to get in a good couple cuts onto him, but Hyde side stepped away, and slashed at Mikaela's arm which angered the vampire. Mikaela looked at sped up as they clashed blades in all direction. However, both teens locked blades again "How dare you human!" Mikaela told Hyde as he pushed him back, and managed to slash Hyde's torso twice, however, Hyde manage to cut Mikaela's torso once diagonally, and his left arm horizontally. Hyde landed on his feet as Mikaela healed his wounds, and looked at Hyde. he was somewhat impressed that human is keeping up with him, but not really. Both combatants ran towards each other again, but what caught Mikaela off guard was that Hyde was much fast than he was. Hyde manage to slice Mikaela's torso, left and right arms, along with his back. However his body healed from his wounds, but he's started to need blood again from the stamina he lost from healing his body from the cuts he received from Hyde. Mikaela started to use more of his strength as he clashed with Hyde. Mikaela manage to make Hyde go on the defensive he was uses more strength along with high speeds. Hyde however, swiped Mikaela off the ground as he slashed at his torso again. Hyde shot a ring of darkness from his blade towards Mikaela who jumped out the as he saw the the ring of darkness completely destroyed a wall. Hyde lunges towards Mikaela in the air as they clashed blade left, and right again, however, both of them seem to be tiring out. Hyde spun around, and slashed downward towards Mikaela who blocked it, however, he was sent into the ground as he lands on his feet. Hyde landed on the ground as he looks towards Mikaela. Hyde, and Mikaela lunges towards each other as they clashed blades with profound skill as they matched strike, for strike. Hyde manage to kick Mikaela back, however, Mikaela quickly recovered as he slashed Hyde on his torso multiple times. However, Mikaela grabbed Hyde, and started to sink his teeth in Hyde's neck as he started to drink his blood. However, Hyde stabbed Mikaela in the middle of his chest as he started to pull down causing Mikaela to let go of his, and cough up the blood he drank of Hyde. Hyde looked at Mikaela as he did the same. both combatants rushed towards each other as they both slash at each other. Hyde felt blood drip from his torso, however blood gushed out of Mikaela's neck as he screamed in pain K.O Hyde, and Mikaela dropped on their knees as they slowly get up. Mikaela fell back to the ground as did Hyde, however Hyde got up as he slowly started to walk away, but before he did Mikaela spoke. "What's... your... name?" Mikaela asked Hyde with hurt in his voice from his injuries. Hyde looked back at Mikaela as he gave him an answer. "Hyde Kido. What is..your...n...name?" Hyde answered Mikaela with the same tone of he had when he asked him the question. "I'm Mikaela Hyakuya, your...your...pretty good!" Mikaela told him, Hyde nodded and spoke. "Your...pretty...good also!" Hyde told Mikaela as he slowly walked away from Mikaela, however Mikaela spoke to himself. "We'll meet again!" Mikaela told him as goes unconscious Conclusion This Melee's winner is... Hyde Kido Category:Male-only battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Sword Category:Sword on Sword Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees